


It's Never Too Late

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke realises that he may just be able to patch his relationship with his father...if they're both willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Season 7, Episodes 7 & 8, 'Duty And Honour, Parts 1 & 2'.  
> This is an alternative to what happens after 'Duty And Honour'. Completely ignores Episodes 9-12. All lyrics used belong to Bowling For Soup, from their song, 'When We Die'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Well I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think*

Luke left the hospital expecting to feel happy he was out of there; happy that his father recognised when to let him go for a change. He even expected that his first thoughts would be how he could get his next fix, but Luke found himself considering his situation more carefully.

His father had found him; Boyd senior seemed to have put most of his energy into finding his son, yet he still couldn't make it to see Luke at the hospital. Once again, work got in the way, but Luke didn't hate Boyd for it. Now he realised that was just the way his father was, and that he would never chance. Luke also realised that there must have been something about Boyd his mother loved; perhaps he could find something in his father to love as well.

*But I thought that I should tell you, if it's not too late to say  
I can put back all the pieces, they just might not fit the same*

Boyd had finally tried to make an effort, even though it was a poor one in Luke's mind, and now Luke wanted to do the same. He had to be happy with himself; he had to believe he had at least tried.

*'Cause nothing's worth losing, especially the chance to make it right*

So pulling the hood up over his head and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Luke began to walk, his life so far passing by him in flashes. It was a poor excuse for a life, he knew that, and he knew he could have acted differently, but the adults were to blame; his mother was just as much at fault as Luke's father, just in a different way.

*As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die*

When Luke finally reached the police building, he felt a sense of dread building inside him, and he suddenly craved drugs, alcohol, a cigarette…anything to calm his nerves. He felt like he was on the brink of an abyss and down below was the lion's den.

Luke found his mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty, and he had no idea what the hell he was going to say when he spoke to the man on the desk, let alone his father. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the foyer.

The policeman acting as welcoming secretary immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw Luke, an action the younger was used to by now, but he found it still hurt sometimes.

"Yes?" the policeman asked.

"I'm looking for Detective Superintendent Boyd," Luke said.

"Name," the policeman replied in a bored tone.

"Luke Boyd. I'm his son."

The policeman looked up in surprise. "I see. Is he expecting you?"

Luke nodded. "Yes." He decided one lie wasn't going to make any difference on judgement day after the life he had led.

"Right." The policeman gave him directions, then said, "I'll just ring and let him know you're here."  
"No, don't bother. It's fine," Luke replied, smiling.

The policeman was about to argue when a group of foreign tourists came in, obviously lost and confused. Luke took advantage of the distraction and slipped away down the corridors.

He found the CCHQ with no problems, but he hesitated before going on. The offices were empty, except for the one on the left, but the blinds were down so Luke couldn't see who was in it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the double doors and walked into the main office, pausing briefly to take in his surroundings before turning to the occupied office.

Boyd sat behind his desk, head down, concentrating on reading the paper in front of him. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone any more until Luke spoke.

"Hi, Dad."

*Well I know it's been years now, and I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain  
And the room feels so empty where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you, but you can't blame me*

Boyd looked gob smacked. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…to talk…about things."

Boyd took his glasses off and stood up. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he said quietly, the raw emotion making his voice hoarse.

Luke shrugged. "Didn't think I wanted to see you either."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Thought about how close death was, and who would be the last person I'd want to talk to." Luke stared at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. "It was you."

Boyd made a slightly strangled noise in his throat and took a step forward, but stopped again. "To tell you how much you hate me?" he asked. "Not that I'd blame you."

"No, Dad, to tell you that…that I've missed you. Look, I…I want to try at this father-son thing, if you're willing to give it a go as well. That means work is not more important than me," Luke told him. "I know that's a tall order…."

"I can try," Boyd replied. "I want to try."

*'Cause I gotta know  
If I am doing this all on my own  
Come over, come over  
How can I show you if you're not here?*

Now it was Luke's turn to look surprised. "You do?"

Boyd nodded, his eyes tearing up. "You're my son, and I've screwed up so much in the past, I know I have. And then when I found you at the bottom of those steps almost dead…and just now, you talking about…death…."

He couldn't finish the sentence. Moving at the same time, Boyd and Luke crossed the room and embraced fiercely.

"Dad," Luke whispered through his tears.

"I am so sorry, son, for everything," Boyd sobbed.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace knocked on Boyd's door and entered like she usually did. "Boyd, these are the files you…." She stopped suddenly when she realised he wasn't alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Boyd and Luke separated quickly, but stayed close to each other. "It's alright, Grace," Boyd told her, wiping his eyes roughly. "What did you want?"

The profiler just waved the files about. "It's nothing important. I'll come back later."

"Grace!" Boyd called, and the profiler stopped in the doorway. "I'd like you to meet my son, Luke. Luke, this is Grace."

Luke looked at Grace, and then back at his father. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

Grace thought Boyd was going to explode, but instead he just smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Best friend," Boyd replied, looking directly at the profiler.

Grace was stunned. There was no other word for it. Luke was here, with Boyd. After so many years apart, they had been reunited and the best part was, as far as Grace could tell, Boyd had done it all himself. All of that surprised her. And then being referred to, with such obvious affection, as his best friend…well, Grace was just stunned.

She recovered quickly, though, and moved forward to shake Luke's hand with both of hers. "It's very nice to meet you," she said warmly. Luke just smiled and shook her hand. "Boyd, why don't you go out for lunch? We can hold the fort."

"Are you sure, Grace?" Boyd asked, torn between his job and his son.

Grace smiled at him. "Yes, I'm sure I can keep Spence and Stella under control."

"What about Eve?"

"Ah, she could be a problem."

Luke watched Grace and Boyd bantering with interest. They seemed so at ease with each other, yet there was some pain behind Grace's eyes that he didn't think his father had noticed. Perhaps he would talk to him about it, eventually. In the future. Luke shivered slightly. He hadn't thought about his future in a long time; all he had concentrated on was how to get his next fix.

*Well I know that it's early  
But I know that we're gonna be fine*

"What do you want to do, Luke?" Boyd asked.

Luke looked up. "Lunch sounds good. Thanks."

"See you later, Grace," Boyd said, ushering his son out of the office first. But before he left the room, he stopped, strode back to Grace, and whispered, "Thank you, for everything," before kissing her cheek.

Grace just stared at him as he left with his son, uncertain whether he was the same Peter Boyd she had known for the past seven years or not. But maybe, she thought, just maybe, things were turning out right for once.

FIN


End file.
